deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic VS Zero
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here ---- AgentRedhead= Metal Sonic VS Zero is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead. It features Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and Zero from the Mega Man franchise. Description Sonic VS Mega Man! They were created as copies of the heroes, with the mission to kill. Today, one of them will finally fall. Preamble (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: In 1687, the great scientist Sir Issac Newton's third law of motion was discovered: 'For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Boomstick: And it definitely applies for today's combatants. Metal Sonic, the mechanized, destructive rival of Sonic. Wiz: And Zero, the deadly Maverick Hunter and rival to Mega Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Metal Sonic (Cue Sonic Adventure DX - Sonic the Hedgehog's theme (It Doesn't Matter)) Wiz: Throughout his career, Sonic the Hedgehog has dealt with a variety of different threats, whether they be monstrous robot snakes, manifestations of Chaos,- Boomstick: Or clingy, obsessed fangirls that he can never shake off, now matter how fast he runs. I know the feeling all too well. Wiz: But none has ever challenged him more than the nefarious Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. (Cue Sonic Adventure 2 - Eggman's theme (E.G.G.M.A.N.)) Though, he's not hard to take down, or anything. He's just really persistent in trying to kill the Blue Blur. And though he's built every kind of device to try and stop him, none of them have ever succeeded. That is, until the day that Eggman actually decided to study his opponent. Boomstick: Go figure, an evil genius actually using his brain. Wiz: Using the information he obtained, he began to construct his own version of Sonic, but stronger, faster, and far more deadly. This new, powerful version would be called... Metal Sonic. (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2- Versus Metal Sonic) Boomstick: As a mechanized death dealing hedgehog, Metal Sonic's abilities are insane. Which makes sense, considering he owes his, uh... 'life' to an insane scientist. Wiz: Metal Sonic was designed to be better than Sonic the Hedgehog in every way, so naturally he shares some abilities with The Legendary Blue Hedgehog. He can perform the Spin Dash and Homing Attack, ripping through similar machines with ease. In addition, he has his own unique abilities, such as the Plasma Pulse Attack, in which he fires a large yellow energy wave from his chest engine. Or if his foe gets the advantage on him, he can deploy the Black Shield, an impenetrable shield that makes Metal invulnerable to all attacks, but also immobile for as long as it's in use. Boomstick: But when he gets serious, he'll bust out one of his strongest attacks: The V. Maximum Overdrive attack. Using this attack overloads Metal's circuitry, which forms a destructive energy field around him that pierces through any substance. Not to mention the fact that it lets him quadruple his speed, turning him into a freaking robot bullet! Though he does have to rest after using the V. Maximum Overdrive does overload his circuits. Wiz: However, in spite of this, Metal Sonic's greatest attribute is his copy ability. Boomstick: Wait, copy ability? Like that little puffball Kirby's? Wiz: Not quite the same. Metal Sonic thankfully doesn't eat them to gain their powers, he simply scans them. By absorbing the data from others, he's able to flawlessly replicate their skills and abilities, like Amy's invisibility, Knuckles's punching force, or Big the Cat's... fishing skills. Boomstick: Yeah, because knowing how to use a fucking fishing pole is the most important skill of all. Hell, I bet he'd get a better power if he even scanned me, Wiz. Wiz: What power could you possibly offer to someone like Metal Sonic? Boomstick: The ability to have a shotgun for a leg, duh! Wiz: I can only imagine how well that would turn out. Besides, that'd be pretty pointless for someone who can fly and all. Boomstick: Oh, I'm sure he'd find some other use for it. Wiz: *Sighs* Anyways, Metal Sonic is much more than a simple cyborg hedgehog killer. (Cue Metallic Madness JPN/PAL version) He's fast enough to break escape velocity, over 25,000 miles per hour, strong enough to punch the ground and send people flying 20 feet away, and durable enough to take a beating from Knuckles. If you recall, Knuckles can punch with a force of up to 3.9 megatons of force. Knuckles dealt Metal Sonic 14 punches, so this means that Metal Sonic can withstand over 54.6 megatons, higher than the energy given off by the Tsar Bomba (50 megatons), the most powerful nuclear weapon ever tested by mankind. Boomstick: And he wasn't even phased! Not twenty seconds later he charged up an energy blast and knocked the dumbass out cold. Wiz: However, even with all of this raw power, Metal Sonic is not perfect. He suffers from a superiority complex, believing himself to be better than Sonic in every way and will go to any lengths to prove it to him. Boomstick: He's insanely arrogant. Once, he was even able to perfectly impersonate Eggman, fooled four teams after Eggman that he had an ultimate weapon and copied their data, and transformed into the monster known as Metal Madness, all just to kill a hedgehog! Yet he was still defeated by the 'Real Super Power of Teamwork.' Oh, and a Hedgehog going super saiyan and ripping his shiny, metal ass apart. Wiz: But, if Metal Sonic could just keep his hatred of the original in check, the whole world could be at his fingertips. (Metal Sonic stands atop the main ship of the Eggman Fleet.) Metal Sonic: All living things kneel before your master! Zero DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! |-| PlozAlcachaz= Metal Sonic VS Zero is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz featuring Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog against Zero from Mega Man. Description 2 combatants made by evil scientists that were meant to rival powerful, blue characters and are considered their ultimate creations ignite a flame for battle but only one robot can prove they're the supreme creation! Will Metal Sonic be able to beat the S-Class Maverick Hunter or will Zero be able to put down the robotic hedgehog? Interlude (Cue Invader - John Johnston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ) Nexus: The 90s, a time period where gaming had truly begun to revolutionize itself with titans like SEGA and Nintendo paving the way. Through that time period we got many different types of characters. Bowhunter: These 2 combatants just happened to spawn in that time period being Metal Sonic, the robotic doppelganger of Sonic the Hedgehog and Eggman's most powerful creation. Nexus: And Zero, the S-Class Maverick Hunter and the most powerful robot that Dr. Wily made who was made to be superior to both Mega Man and Bass in every way. Bowhunter: These 2 will meet in a circumstance of a showdown with there being only one winner walking out alive and one loser dying after this fight to the death. Nexus: I'm Nexus and he's Bowhunter and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... Bowhunter: DEATH BATTLE!!! Metal Sonic (Cue Sonic Generations - Metal Sonic Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Azop8fALfY) Nexus: Dr. Eggman and Sonic have been duking it out for awhile in a battle of Sonic facing Dr. Eggman's robot army with Sonic prevailing every time. Sonic has faced a variety of different foes such as mechanical serpents, a water god, robotic piranhas, etc. you name it. While these foes have definitely provided a challenge, none of them are quite as menacing as Sonic's greatest foe, Metal Sonic. Bowhunter: Constructed by the genius of Dr. Eggman, he was made to be superior to Sonic in every way. Metal Sonic has all of Sonic's abilities to help him combat his organic, sentient doppelganger. Metal Sonic also has the unique ability to copy abilities and take that knowledge and help him evolve that technique and himself in general. Nexus: You'd think that this would be enough to beat Sonic right? Well, it turns out that Sonic ended up winning against Metal and ended up nearly destroying him when they first met is Sonic CD. During the events of Sonic Adventure, we also see that he is being repaired by Dr. Eggman. When we reach the events of Sonic Heroes, things didn't go so well for the good doctor. Bowhunter: Metal Sonic basically became sentient at that point and locked away his creator while he devised a plot. Basically, Metal Sonic set up constant obstacles so that he could analyze and get the abilities of Chaos, Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix. Through this, he would transform into a metal dragon thing. Nexus: Yes, as it turns out, Metal Sonic who was now Neo Metal Sonic had scanned everyone he needed to become his ultimate transformation which we'll talk about later. Despite being an ever-evolving source, he ended being beaten in the end by Super Sonic and a chaos-empowered Tails and Knuckles in a battle where he would later be taken in my Eggman again only to become a mindless slave again. Bowhunter: Seems like the guy had a hard run if you ask me. Despite practically failing each time, he still managed to come back with some rather impressive abilities and feats. There's no denying the fact that even through these troubles also, the data he got helped him out a lot. (Cue Sonic 4 - Versus Metal Sonic Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOS6-5sV89Y) Nexus: As mentioned earlier, Metal Sonic has access to Sonic's techniques which includes but is not limited to the Spin Dash in which Metal Sonic curls up into a ball and starts to build up momentum and releases it for a fast and quick charge, the Homing Attack which hones in on a nearby enemy when in a midair spin, the Light Speed Dash which is an upgraded version of the Spin Dash, etc. Bowhunter: Similar to Shadow the Hedgehog also, he can use Chaos Spear which is an attack in which the user unleashes several yellow blade-like objects at a foe. He also has a few unique attacks that only he can perform such as the Plasma Pulse attack which is a beam that fires out of the compression chamber in Metal Sonic's torso and the Black Shield which is an impenetrable shield that acts as a deterrent for all attacks as long as it is up. Nexus: He also has the Ring Spark Field which is a generated electrical shield formed around Metal Sonic which will damage anyone who it touches. While those abilities are great, his most powerful attack is probably the V. Maximum Overdrive. This attack overloads the circuitry within Metal Sonic and forms a destructive energy field around him in which he can penetrate almost any substance and quadruples his acceleration making him ridiculously faster than he was before. Bowhunter: As mentioned before, the greatest aspect of Metal Sonic is his copy ability. Just by scanning someone, he can learn basically any of their techniques. You could be Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, or even Big the Cat, but it won't stop Metal from learning about you and how to counter you. (Cue Sonic Fighters - Death Egg's Eye: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE21Rde8VDU) Nexus: While all of this is fine and dandy, it hails in comparison to Metal Sonic's ultimate form which is Metal Overlord. With the information of all of the teams and Chaos gathered, he was able to use the surrounding machinery to transform himself into a supreme state. This thing is so powerful that even Dr. Eggman had doubts that super forms could beat this thing. Bowhunter: With this form, Metal Sonic has all of his previous power and abilities but greatly enhanced. The power upgrade he recieved allowed him to contend with three super forms, tank nearly over 100+ hits from them and even keep at the same pace of them which makes this form already great. Let's not forget the even more awesome things that this form has. Nexus: Metal Overlord has the ability to shoot homing missiles on his targets, use flamethrowers to help it in combat, launch his fingers as missiles which can encase their targets in a crystal sphere, make his opponents temporarily immobile, etc. While these are the more used abilities in the Metal Madness state, Metal Overlord has one technique that truly helps him in combat. Bowhunter: The technique we are talking about here is Chaos Control. Chaos Control is an attack used with concentrated chaos power as the user can freeze time, warp space, or even travel between random places in space or dimensions altogether. Metal Overlord's more frequent use of this attack is that he uses it to temporarily freeze time to help deliver some more fatal attacks. Nexus: While Metal Sonic does have many gimmicks to help him, he does have flaws. Mainly his arrogance, like his organic counterpart, is a big problem for him. Metal Sonic is solely convinced that he is above practically everyone and that he will prevail. It was because of this flaw that he ended up being defeated by a blue, overgrown rodent, a multi-tailed, yellow, freakshow fox, and self-absorbed, red echidna. Bowhunter: Despite these flaws, Metal Sonic has definitely proven to be quite a formidable foe. And over time, Metal Sonic will just show you what the a true supreme being is like. (Cue Metal Sonic giving a speech on top of Egg Fleet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1w1Qcn9fqU) Zero Intermission Battle Pre-Fight Fight K.O.! Results Trivia * The intro gifs were made by Gogeta46Power, so all credit to those goes to him. Category:AgentRedhead Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles